


Crossing Lines (It isn't always fun)

by SwiftyTheWriter



Series: Shoot Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Sequel, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftyTheWriter/pseuds/SwiftyTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw get in a fight. </p><p>Or,</p><p>Friendships don't always start out so smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines (It isn't always fun)

Shaw thrust down her quill in frustration, groaning when a few drops of ink splattered across her parchment.

“I’m just saying,” Cole started once again. “You should ask Root for help. You two are friends.”

“We are not friends,” Shaw gritted out. Shaw did not have friends. Shaw had enemies and people who were... not. She was still trying to figure out what category Root fit under.

“You two are together constantly-”

“Just because she follows me around doesn’t make us friends-”

“You two blew up Claypool’s office-”

“Lucky timing. And it didn’t actually blow u-”

“-and she is extremely better at Charms than me and you know it.” Cole finished like he hadn’t been interrupted at all. Shaw scowled. She hated it when he had a point. She especially hated it that his point was Root. She was still trying to avoid her.

Ever since that Engorgio fiasco, Root had been in her life non stop. When it first happened, Shaw thought that Root losing her House points for cursing another Ravenclaw would make her stay away, but Shaw had over estimated her House pride (too much so, considering how they met)

At first it was just detention. Then meals. Then classes. And eventually walking with her in the hallway and crashing her study sessions. Root floated in and out of her life like she didn’t have a care in the world, throwing flirty glances and innuendos over her shoulder as she went. It pissed Shaw off. After many failed attempts to intimidate Root, Shaw had finally stuck to trying to ignore her.

But now something was wrong with them and it was her fault.

After many attempts at trying to concentrate on their work (They apparently had History Of Magic together too as well as a ridiculous number of other classes and Root was the worst partner she ever had) Shaw finally snapped.

It was Root’s fault, of course. It always was. She was sitting there, minding her own business, when Root started humming under her breath. Humming. Under her breath.

Shaw couldn’t believe it. She was already on edge from having to work with a partner in the first place and having to deal with Root daily for the last few weeks (Never mind the fact that she hadn’t gotten detention once over those weeks and most of it probably had to do with the near constant forgetting spells that Root was giving to the people that she attacked to make them forget who they were fighting. And it wasn’t worth mentioning the curses that somehow ended up on the people that had especially pissed her off.) and now Root was humming?!

So Shaw did what any normal person would do under those situations and snapped.

“Did your mother teach you that song?” Shaw barked out callously.

It was one of the first things she had noticed about Root. Root talked about everything but her parents. In fact, she would avoid talking about them whenever possible. Shaw was the same in that respect and never had gave it a second thought. Until now.

Now, to most any person that comment wouldn’t mean anything, but Root had withdrawn like she had been slapped.

“I don’t know Sameen,” Root had replied coldly, all her earlier air of warmth gone. “Did your father teach you your manners?”

Sameen had stiffened, but before she had a chance to saw anything, Root was already gone with her books in tow. They hadn’t spoken since.

Shaw had tried to tell herself that was great. That she didn’t need Root coming in and screwing with her life twenty ways to Sunday. That she was glad she didn’t have to deal with the insufferable remarks and the “Sweetie” thing that if she heard one more time she would throw a desk, but she couldn’t quite convince herself. Couldn’t stop replaying the look in her head that Root gave when Shaw had mentioned her mother. Couldn’t stop feeling like that time a bludger had knocked her off her broom twenty yards up and she fell to the ground, knocking all the air out of her lungs every time she caught a glance at brown locks and a willowy frame or something that even reminded her of Root.

And now Cole was sitting across from her with a look on his face that she refused to acknowledge telling her she had no other choice but to see Root.

She didn’t like punching people who didn’t hit back but she considered making a acceptation for him.

“Look Shaw,” Cole sighed like he could see her intentions written out across her face. “I may be brilliant and I actually want to help, but I am a year behind you and charms is one of the subjects that even I do not excel in. You know that. And with you’re OWL’s coming up, I don’t see why you shouldn’t get over whatever you need to get over and go ask her for help.”

Shaw opened her mouth to argue then shut it. She was stubborn, not stupid.

She gathered up her books while Cole wisely said nothing. She avoided looking at his face though. She was to occupied with thinking about asking for help to want to punch him at the moment. The thought made her stomach turn almost as much as the thought of her talking to Root did. Almost.

Slipping her books in her bag, she made her way through the enlist maze of tunnels and hallways and finally up a twisted staircase that led up to Root’s dorm.

* * *

 

She was ready to burn the door down herself, riddles be damned to get in. But luckily for herself and the door, there was already a group of Ravenclaw’s making their way in. Shaw slipped in with them.

Shaw glanced around the common room. All high away and tucked in the turret, it had just enough blue decor and antique furniture to make it look pretentious. She already hated the place. Shaw for some reason thought Root would look better in green. She dismissed the thought immediately.

Though, despite her initial reaction, she still hoped Root was there. She had no idea where else to look and wasn’t sure she could get back in later.

She sighed, straightened her shoulders and went to ask a near by third year for help.

The third year didn’t talk much, which frustrated Shaw. All the kid did was look from the green on her tie to her face, going pale and stuttering. She had no idea why people always did that around her. She took a deep breath for calm, counted till ten and restated the question.

“I’ll ask you again, what dorm does Root bunk?” Shaw said, making sure every syllable was clear this time. The kid looked terrified and had begun sweating. Shaw’s nose wrinkled.

“Are you here to speak to me, Shaw? Or are you just here to go around scaring my housemates?” Shaw turned around. Like usual Root had appeared from out of nowhere behind her. She almost wanted to smile. Almost.

“For you actually, he was just directions.” Shaw finally glanced down at the third year who was now looking rapidly between Shaw and Root and had an expression on his face that made Shaw think he was either going to faint or shit himself. Shaw wondered briefly if there was something wrong with him before telling him in clipped tomes that, “he could go.” He happily took he up on that offer and dashed off. Shaw didn’t give him a second thought.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that other dormitories are off limits?” Root asked in a cold voice that bothered her more than it should.

“I’ve never been a rule following kind of person.” Shaw said, trying to sound playful. But playful was Root’s thing and being could was Shaw’s thing (and when did they suddenly get their own things) and Shaw was standing in a common room that wasn’t her’s feeling entirely out of her comfort zone like she had with Root since the first day they met.

“What do you want, Shaw.” She sounded tired, exasperated even. Like she had given up and not at all like her perky self. Shaw once more found it hard to breathe and once more didn’t have an answer for herself as to why.

“I need help on my Charms essay. I was told to go to you.” It was technically true. Why did seem wrong?

Something fell in Root’s face. Root paused for a moment and closed her eyes and then turned and walked away. It was like something had switched off inside. Shaw had done that before countless times, but she couldn’t understand how seeing Root do that made her feel so desperate.

“Wait,” She said, catching Root’s elbow in her hand as she walked pass and spinning her around. Root had surprise etched on her face, rightfully so. Shaw never touched people if she could help it.

“What, Sameen?” Root asked, softer than her voice had been moments before. Shaw tried to swallow. She was looking into the was looking into those brown eyes that somehow held more than she could have thought and her throat constricted and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe.

“Sam,” Root had tried again. When it looked like Root was going to break her hold she dropped her hand like her skin had burned her. In a way it felt like it had.

“I’m sorry.” Shaw said quietly, biting her tongue and pushing down all her instincts including pride telling her to shut up and walk off.

“You’re what?” Root asked, but Shaw thought she heard a bit of amusement, finally, there.

“You heard me.” Shaw growled. Then, on a second thought she repeated it, “I’m sorry.”

A small smile appeared on Root’s face, steadily growing larger. It made Sameen feel like a weight had been lifted off her chest. If Root tried to hug Shaw, though, she would definitely reconsider the whole pro’s and cons of the apologizing thing.

“So, what essay do you have on Charms? The one on theory or the one on practical application,” Root asked, her usual grin finally fully returned, “Sweetie?”

Shaw suppressed the beginnings of a groan at that name. But when she looked back at Root’s eyes she froze.

“Theory,” She got out.

Root grinned, Shaw wondered if she could notice how hard her blood was pumping under her skin despite not moving an inch.

Root suddenly laced their fingers together and tugged until they were both moving.

“Well, let’s get started,” She said excitedly, like the last week had never happened as they dashed around people heading in and out of their dorms, ignoring and exclamations the looks they got as they passed.

Shaw’s palm was on fire where they touched and she still could barely breathe, but It wasn’t in a bad way and she didn’t think she minded that much because Root somehow made it all worth it.

She wondered if Root could notice.

* * *

Root most definitely noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand at a little angst. But I like how it ended up, don't you?
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Think I should quit my life and join a cult? Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! And feel free to check out my Tumblr at, "SwiftyTheWriter"! Have an amazing day!!! :):):)


End file.
